I'm Only Fooling Myself
by XxClearSakuraxX
Summary: “Who are you anyways?” “I? I am Uchiha Itachi,” he replied, smiling with a smile that made me want to melt once more. I groaned loudly. Uchiha Itachi. My worst enemy...or so I thought. ItachiOc. Please read and review! No flames! Constructtive criticism!


**Hey, guys this is XxClearSakuraxX. Some of you may know me from youtube, and some of you might not…hehe…Anyways, here's the first chapter to Nanae's story, and I hope you all enjoy! This story is using Japanese way of writing names, which means the last name is first. Bare with me! This is short, but it'll be longer next chapter.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did, I'd know how Shisui acts and there would be no point in the comment below._**

**Yeah, I have NO IDEA how Uchiha Shisui acts, so don't hate me for the way he acts.**

**Chapter One: Uchiha Itachi—My Worst Enemy**

The TV was on, casting shadows across my dark room. I lay in my bed staring up at the dark ceiling, trying to remember exactly why I was here in this foster home…why I was so sad…why I was so angry…Why I was hurting. I ran a hand through my short brown hair and sighed deeply, my brown eyes turning their gaze to the wall beside me. Shadows that could be seen by the glow of the TV danced across the wall.

Then, I remembered it all. I was in a foster home because my mother—_my own mother_—didn't want me. My father…well, he was dead. I felt tears sting at my eyes as I remembered the two of them. They were so dear to me, and had both just abandoned me. Hate tugged at my heart as I recalled the vivid memories, fresh in my mind.

I hated them both for abandoning me. It was their fault that I was in such a horrible home now, and it would always be their fault. If father hadn't died, mother would still want me. If mother still wanted me, I would never be here. I would never be in this…this place. This—

"Nanae? Are you in there?" A soft knock came at the door and I sat up quickly, breaking free from my thoughts of how much I hated this place. I stood up and dragged myself over to the door before opening it slowly and reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to return to my bed—regardless of how uncomfortable it was. I looked into the face of my five year old foster sister. She gave me a childish smile. "I knew you'd be here!"

"Uh…yeah," I replied, staring down at her. God, I hated her. I hated everyone here. They knew it, so why did they constantly bug me? Turning back to my bed that felt as if it were made of the wooden floorboards below us, I sat down and looked up at the ceiling boredly, sighing. "What do you want, Rana?"

Rana sat down beside me and gave me one of those childish smiles that make you want to apologize for everything wrong you've ever done to her. Too bad I'm immune to that smile. It was empty, just like how I felt. "I just wanted to spend some time with my big sister," she said innocently, making me want to smack her as hard as I could.

I stood up and stretched, turning off my TV as I dragged myself to the door. "Out. Now," I said to Rana. She pouted and scampered out the room quickly and elegantly, making me envy her just a bit. She had two parents that loved her, and she was beautiful. She got everything she wanted, and she had an air of elegance that I could only dream of obtaining. Envious? Who was I kidding? I was beyond envious.

I dropped back onto my bed and sighed deeply, staring off into the darkness. "I miss you," I muttered, referring to my mother and father. As much as I wanted to hate them, as much as I wanted to hate them with all my heart…I just…I just couldn't bring myself to. I drifted off into a nightmarish slumber.

xXx

My eyes were still heavy as I awoke, and my vision was somewhat blurry as I took in my surroundings. I was outside, in a forest it seemed. Lush green grass was all around, and large trees grew by the dozen, shielding the sun from view. I found that I was moving, and I could hear footsteps.

My vision returned to normal and I found myself on someone's back. Their hair was jet black and extremely long. I breathed in their scent and immediately felt somewhat at ease, even if I'd never admit it. After all, I've never met them before. Why would I feel at ease with them?

"It's good to see you're awake."

The sudden sound of a male silky smooth voice made my heart want to melt. I realized it belonged to the person that was carrying me, and I immediately began to feel angry for allowing myself to feel this way. I yawned slowly before the boy stopped walking. I pushed away from him. "I can walk on my own. Let me down," I said. He obliged, and I slid off his back and landed on my butt. So much for the elegance I so very envied.

"So…care to explain what you were doing here?" he asked, turning to me as I got off the ground. I had to admit, he was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen, and his coal black eyes did nothing to change that fact. I blushed and looked away, feeling my heart beating a thousand times faster than it was supposed to. I turned to take in his features once more. He had milky white skin and long jet black hair…and it intoxicated me.

"Here…? Where is here?" I asked lamely, still in somewhat of a trance. He sighed and looked me over like an item on a shelf, and I suddenly felt self-conscious about myself. This enraged me and I glared at him. "Stop staring at me like that and answer my question!"

"Forgive me," he replied coolly, turning his gaze elsewhere. "It's clear to me now that you aren't a ninja. You're quite too clumsy to be one, and if you were one, we'd be in an instant deadlock by now. Anyways, to answer your question, you are in the village known as Konoha."

"D-did you just call me clumsy?" I exclaimed, stomping my foot in frustration. He turned to me and gave me a look that made me shut my mouth in a heartbeat. I glared at him and realized I hadn't gotten his name. "Who are you anyways?"

"I? I am Uchiha Itachi," he replied, smiling with a smile that made me want to melt once more. I groaned loudly.

Uchiha Itachi. My worst enemy.

**And that's the end of chapter one! Let me know what you think, okay? No flames, thanks. This chapter is dedicated to my best bud on youtube, HarmonySpell. **


End file.
